¡A desmelenarse!
by kavalla
Summary: A Kou siempre le ha encantado jugar con el pelo de su hermano mayor.


Kou sabe qué conlleva visitar a su hermano al Instituto Samezuka. Antes de siquiera entrar, suele ver a Nitori correteando de aquí para allá y, supone ella, que estará haciendo los recados de su hermano. Sonríe al ver que al menos Rin ha hecho buenas migas con alguien.

Lo siguiente es que algún nadador tire de la chaqueta del capitán del equipo para avisarle de la llegada de Kou. Intuye que Mikoshiba siente algo por ella y, a decir verdad, le parece un chico muy simpático y dicharachero. Seguramente se quedaría más rato hablando con él si no fuera porque él se empeña en llamarla _"Gou-kun"_, a pesar de que ella reitera que prefiere que la llame Kou. Mikoshiba, haciendo gala de su amabilidad, la acompaña hasta el dormitorio de Rin y le comenta que el viernes se estrenará una película muy interesante.

—Lo siento, el viernes los chicos de Iwatobi y yo tenemos planes —Kou sonríe con dulzura, y Mikoshiba no tarda en ponerse rojo de pies a cabeza—. Pero muchas gracias, de todos modos.

Kou sabe de sobra dónde está el dormitorio de su hermano, al fin y al cabo, ya ha ido a visitarlo varias veces y tiene una memoria más que decente. Aun así, Mikoshiba siempre la guía como si fuese un perro lazarillo. Cuando por fin llega, el capitán se despide con una sonrisa brillante y le dice a Kou que espera verla pronto de nuevo.

Llama a la puerta y nadie le responde. Frunce el ceño y se rasca la barbilla, extrañada. El capitán Mikoshiba le había asegurado que Rin estaba en su cuarto. ¿Habrá salido un momento? Posa la mano en el pomo de la puerta, rezando para que Nitori no hubiese cerrado con llave, y logra entrar con éxito. La habitación está más ordenada que de costumbre y da por hecho que esta vez no tendrá que recoger calcetines del suelo, ni meter lápices en el estuche. También se complace con el silencio, de vez en cuando interrumpido por los ronquidos de su hermano, que duerme plácidamente en la litera de abajo.

Como hace mucho calor, Kou decide no taparlo. Eso sí, no renuncia a darle un besito en la frente. Recuerda que cuando era pequeña, su hermano siempre le daba un beso de buenas noches y la llevaba en brazos a su cama cuando se quedaba dormida en el sofá. Sonríe de nuevo. Piensa en si quedarse hasta que despierte o volver más tarde. Cree que lo mejor sería marcharse, pero una idea maravillosa le sonsaca una risita tonta y prefiere quedarse.

Se quita la goma del pelo, dejando que su melena pelirroja caiga sobre sus hombros, y entre risas mal contenidas logra hacerle un chichito a su hermano. Él gruñe entre sueños y ella piensa que Rin es igualito a un Yorkshire gruñón. Saca el teléfono móvil de su bolso y no duda ni un instante antes de hacerle una foto a su hermano y _enviársela_ a los chicos del Iwatobi. Espera que su hermano jamás se entere de esta travesurilla, aunque sabe que si le pusiese ojos de cachorro, se le acabaría pasando el enfado en un santiamén.

Rin despierta a los cinco minutos y se sorprende al ver a su hermana mirándole fijamente con sus ojos grandes y expresivos.

«¡Parece que no se da cuenta de que lleva una coletita en la cima de la cocorota!», piensa Kou riéndose ante la sorpresa creciente de Rin.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta ofendido.

—Nada, nada —se tapa la boca con la mano mientras sigue riendo—. Es que estabas roncando de una forma…

—Yo no ronco —contestó sin ocultar un deje de indignación.

Por mucho que lo niegue, Rin a veces se pone a roncar como un tractor. Hasta Makoto y Haruka se lo confirmaron a Kou en más de una ocasión.

Kou le entrega una bolsa con un poco de comida casera preparada por ella misma. Rin se lo agradece, pero reitera que no hacía falta que se tomara la molestia porque «él sabe cuidar de sí mismo».

—No lo dudo, pero siempre es agradable que te traigan comida, ¿verdad? —dice contenta.

Es ahí cuando Rin advierte que algo ha cambiado en el aspecto de su hermana.

—Ah, hacía tiempo que no te veía con el pelo suelto —Rin toma con cuidado un mechón del cabello de Kou y lo inspecciona con curiosidad—. Te queda bien —añade _por decir algo_ y no quedar mal.

Kou sabe que esas palabras son por puro compromiso, pero se sonroja un poco de todos modos y piensa que, quizás, debería dejar su melena libre más a menudo.

Nitori no tarda en llegar, cargado con bolsas de la compra y libros, y se queda observando boquiabierto a Rin. Antes de que descubra a voces la trastada de Kou, ella decide que lo mejor será poner pies en polvorosa cuanto antes.

—¡Vaya, pero qué hora es! He quedado con unas amigas —vuelve a besar la mejilla de Rin—. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y trata bien a Nitori-kun!

Se va corriendo a la puerta y posa un dedo sobre los labios mientras le guiña un ojo a Nitori. «¡No me delates!».

Nitori se queda pasmado, sin saber bien qué hacer, e intenta apartar la vista de la coletita de su compañero de cuarto.

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado, Nitori? —Rin se rasca la cabeza, aún un poco adormilado, y cae en la cuenta de que tiene un chicho arriba de todo.

El rostro de Rin se oscurece y saca a relucir su dentadura de tiburón asesino.

—Nitori, me las vas a pagar —pronuncia cada palabra despacio, deleitándose en el terror que produce su voz en Nitori.

—¡P-Pero…! ¡Si yo no…! —recuerda la promesa tácita que le hizo a Kou y calla como un soldado obediente.

Ya de nuevo fuera de los dormitorios masculinos, Kou no se marcha sin antes contemplar un poco más los músculos de los nadadores fornidos, apuntar en su cuaderno algún aspecto de su forma de nadar que le llame la atención y escuchar más y más cumplidos por parte del capitán Mikoshiba.

—¡Te queda muy bien el pelo suelto! —exclama Mikoshiba lleno de alegría, pero un poco nervioso.

Definitivamente, desmelenarse siempre es una buena idea.


End file.
